


Baseball AU where Jean thinks Marco has nice thighs

by pugsnotmen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Art, M/M, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugsnotmen/pseuds/pugsnotmen
Summary: IM SORRY I CANT DRAW THICC THIGHS BUT JEAN IS SLIGHTLY BLUSHING SO HES THINKING ABOUT THEM I LOVE u





	Baseball AU where Jean thinks Marco has nice thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



> so this is what its like when you authors post your fics


End file.
